The Bouncer: An Adaptation
by foe2
Summary: This is my adaptation of The Bouncer game. Rating was given so as a precaution.


I do NOT own The Bouncer, Squarsoft/Square-Enix do.

* * *

The Bouncer: An Adaptation

Chapter One: The Target

Department 29A

Leann Caldwell, part of The Japanese International Secret Service Agency of JISSA for short, was currently busy decrypting a message that was recently intercepted from CEO Mikado, an ever expanding company under management of a shadowy figure known as Dauragon C. Mikado, all the while trying to take a shower which was the reasoning of why she was currently in pink bath robes.  
"A secret service agency's work is never finished," muttered Leann, "I can't even get time for a shower," she added.  
She started typing on her keyboard in front of her in a furious manner trying to find the formula needed to decode the symbols in the message to a readable fashion. Of course, Leann wasn't picked to work in JISSA for nothing and possessed many talents including her expertise in computers. An hour later, Leann was watching the DFBC news while the computer converted the message after finally finding the formula.  
"Our top story today. Mikado, the company heading the international space project, announced the launch of an additional solar power generator satellite. The announcement comes as a surprise to many," The female newscaster started, "So what exactly is a 'Solar Power Generator Satellite'? Well, we've prepared some diagrams, so let's take a look."  
The T.V. screen switched to sure apicture of outer space and a satellite.  
First, an Earth-based station transmits a guidance signal. Upon receiving the signal, the satellite uses a large mirror to generate electricity from solar power. The electricity is then converted to microwave radiation and sent down to the ground station. The ground station then converts the microwave radiation back to electricity which can then be used for general purposes. The question is, do we need such a costly energy program during this time of recession? And how will people be affected by the large amounts of microwave radiation raining down on Earth? While the Mikado Corporation is in charge of a major internationally funded public project, no details about the launch have thus far been revealed. We will keep a close eye on this story. Now onto the weather, Mr. Hiyami if you please." And with that, the newscaster ended.  
Leann's attention promptly returned to the computer and noticed the word Dominique Cross, her current assignment. The message read;  
'Target (Dominique Cross) heading for the 'Fate' bar  
On Dog street.  
Mikado Corporation is already  
On the move.  
Permission to eliminate target  
If necessary.'  
"Oh crap! They beat us to it!" Cursed Leann as she went to make some important phone calls.

Dog Street

High above the sky, The Mikado Special Forces also known as MSF were readying themselves to kidnap the 'Target'.  
"We've arrived at the targets co-ordinates!" Shouted the pilot, "Deploying all assault units!"  
On that call, four MSF soldiers each in iron clad cases deployed and crashed through the roof of one the houses embedding itself into the artic floor. The artic they were in seemed rather childish with a train set and general mess lying about. The four MSF soldiers broke out of their cases with their leader Mugetsu, distinguishable from the others due to the ghostly white hair sticking out from the back of his helmet and the night vision goggles which were currently positioned on his forehead, checking their surroundings. Mugetsu found particular interest in one of the portraits placed upon an old fire place. The portrait was of two people, the 'Target' and a slightly older boy. Mugetsu turned on his com-link which was hanging from his chest pocket.  
"The target is definitely here!" Mugetsu calmly spoke. "Will continue mission as told"  
He motioned his head to the other three MSF soldiers to follow his movement. Mugetsu athletically jumped out of the window and flipped himself back onto the roof all the while concealing himself from the public eye. The other soldiers followed suite. Mugetsu walked slowly onto the boundary of the roof and placed his goggles on his eyes in search of the 'Target'.  
"I see you," Smirked Mugetsu as he found Dominique arriving at the bar 'Fate'. He and the other soldiers swiftly made their way to the bar by the means jumping across the roofs of the houses, such were skills needed to be part of The Mikado Special Forces.

"Hey! Watch where're you're going!" A man shouted as Dominique pushed passed him clearly in a rush.  
"Sorry Mister!" Apologised Dominique as she carried on dodging past people.  
'Oh I hope Sion isn't going to be too angry with me being so late,' She wondered. 'At least I have a reason; I can't wait to see his face when I tell him,"  
"Hey Dominique!" Called out Volt, at six foot four was a truly immense site. He was a well built man with several piercings covering his face and shimmering blonde hair in contrast against the dark sky. His attire consisted of a simple leather black jacket with a symbol of a cactus on the back and black jeans. Simplicity seemed to suite the roll of a hard man. Another 'unique' feature of Volt was the fact that he had 'horns' protruding from his foreheads which no one quite new the origins of.  
"Hey Volt, What's with the sour face? You're scaring away the customers." Dominique quipped innocently.  
"Sorry, just doing my job." Replied Volt.  
"Heh, yeah." Joked Dominique before entering the bar 'Fate'  
"Sure is weird weather for spring." He commented to himself before returning his focus back to his job, being a bouncer.

Inside Bar Fate

"Hey boss," Waved Dominique as soon as she entered into the bar.  
"Hey, Dominique, he's been waitin' for you. Hurry up." The one known as 'boss' called out while serving drinks to the customers.  
"Thanks!" Replied Dominique before dashing off to the stairs greeting a few of the regulars on the way. Two figures were already upstairs , one called Kou Leifouh who's current outfit included a military jacket and the other Sion Barzahd who looked to be sleeping on a chair.  
"You're looking busy Kou," Joked Dominique in her care free fashion.  
"Hey, if we're not doing anything, it means the bar's doing just fine. Right, Sion?" Retorted Kou in a similar joking fashion.  
Dominique moved so that it was directly face to face with Sion's.  
"Good morning," She chirped.  
Sion's bleary eye's slowly opened as he woke up.  
"Hey, where were you? You're late,"  
"Well, uhh…." She stuttered, "Hey, Sion, when's your birthday?"  
"Birthday…? Why?" Questioned Sion.  
"Sion, it's your shift," Volt called as he came upstairs.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know" muttered Sion with a hint of annoyance.  
"Come to think of it… It was exactly one year ago today you first came to this bar and started that giant brawl fest." Stated Kou.  
"That means today's your first anniversary as a bouncer!" Dominique squealed cheerfully.  
She took out a silver locket from her yellow raincoat.  
"Here, I got this for you," And Dominique handed over the locket, "Look inside,"  
Sion did as he was told and it revealed a picture of Dominique and himself.  
"Thanks Dominique," His soothing voice echoing around the room in contrast to his usual emotionless tone.  
**CRASH!  
**As if the gods above hated Sion to have moments of prolonged happiness, the ceiling windows above them fell through and it revealed the four MSF soldiers.  
"Mikado Special Forces?" Queried a shocked Volt.

* * *

That's chapter one, I hope you rr.and be easy on me, this is my first fic.


End file.
